It starts inside
by humancompany
Summary: A chance run in with Malfoy effects Ginny in a way that she would never have expected...no one would. It leads to long jogs, and a new insight. In more ways that one. GWDM M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there all. **

**I know it has been a really long time since I have update my other stories but I have had this story in my head for days and have been finding it hard to work on the others when this one has been bothering me. So I though I would start this one up and then carry on with the others. **

**I hope you will let me know what you think at the end.**

**Thanks…HC **

"You don't understand…" The fifth year girl wined to another. "We were quite happy kissing. I was even enjoying it. When he hugged me closer and I felt something push against my stomach!"

Ginny Weasley's head shot up. No longer was her attention on the book she had been reading. But was now firmly on the two girls in her year sitting three tables in front of her. It was easy to hear every word they were saying as the library was empty. Plus these girls were not known for being quite talkers.

"Oh, my, gosh! What did you do?" the second one asked.

Ginny bit her lip, hoping to stop the giggles that she could feel trying to take control.

"I moved away and he turned bright red…and said that he couldn't stop that from happening."

Ginny snorted and quickly looked down at her book again. The only sign of her laughter being her shaking shoulders.

"What do you think it was?" the second one asked.

Praying to stop the laughter was not helping either. One did not grow up in a house full of blokes and not know what was going on with the poor boy. Fancy being knocked down just because he got a…little…excited.

"I hope he's not ill." The first said in a worried voice.

That's it. Grabbing her books she walked quickly out into the hall and leaned against the wall letting the laughter finally flow. Dammit she wished there had been someone else with her. There was no way that she would be able to share this with someone else without cracking up all over again.

The door to the library opened again and one very pissed off Draco Malfoy stormed out. He stopped when he saw her leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here weasel?" he snapped.

"That's none of your concern. It was a free country last time I checked." Ginny was right on the defensive.

Malfoy smirked and stepped closer to her.

"Yes but for how long?"

With that he turned and left.

That night Ginny checked her laces were done up nice and tight. There was nothing worse than running and then having to stop because your lace has come undone once again. She straightened and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Hair flying about your face was another annoyance. She jogged on the spot for a sec or two before starting off around that lake at a gentle pace. Forget reading or chess or even flying around on a broom. Jogging was the only way to really wind down after a tough day. Plus it leaves you in pretty good shape too. That's not to say Ginny was a loyal jogger. She often never jogged for months and then one day she would be out again. But that didn't really bother her. In fact when she was running there was very little that would or could bother her. Think about it, the ground, wither it be dry, wet or frozen, did not care wither you were looking your best. Nor did it care if you were pissed off or over the moon with happiness. All it really cared was that you came to visit it every now and again.

She hadn't planned on coming out tonight but she had anger to work out of her system, Plus a little thinking to do.

Malfoy…what could she think about him that she had never thought before. He was and still is a git. He makes her feel small at every opportunity. Nope…she knew all that already. He took what had been a moment of fun in a hard week, make that a hard month, and made it like every other second of every other day.

Shaking her head she focused on her feet as they hit the ground with a reassuring rhythm. There really was nothing like jogging.

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me!"

The shock of hearing _his_ voice made her trip over her own feet.

"At least that solved that problem."

Ginny sat up and watched Malfoy jog past her and on his way around the lake.

Draco Malfoy jogs! At the same time I do! Ouch my ankle really hurts! It's gonna hurt real bad in the morning.

Gingery getting to her feet, Ginny stood watching the white haired Slytherin make his way around the lake. Little white clouds coming from his mouth. How did he do it? Take the fun out of jogging!

------

Growling she turned away from him and set off again. After making it half way around the lake she had to stop. It was no good. Her ankle was killing her. She just needed a moments rest before she set off for the castle. Sitting down she laid her injured leg out in front of her and bent the other, wrapping her arm around her knee. Temptation told her to look up and see where Malfoy was but she was not going to give in. Instead she laid back and watched the stars twinkle in the sky. So bright, so far away. It was good that something so beautiful and pure was safe from the harm that was here on earth. From the harm that people can do to each other, for no reason other than they can.

A snort brought her head up. Malfoy jogged past her.

"Wimp." Could be heard from under his breath.

"twat." Was muttered back.

No way was she going to stay here and have that idiot curse her every time he ran past? She wiggled her foot and winced at the pain that shot up her leg. Dammit this is going to hurt. Carefully she stood up.

"Whoa." She cried as she fell back to the ground. Okay so it wasn't going to hurt it was just going to give way beneath her. Groaning she stood again only to fall ungracefully to the ground once more.

"Something wrong Weasel?" an amused Malfoy asked.

Not looking up she answered. "Nothing that concerns you."

He laughed out loud at this. Looking up she could see that his hair was un-geld and fell into his face. A fine layer of sweat covered his skin. His plain white t-shirt stuck to his chest, blue shorts flapped gently in the light breeze.

"And I bet you didn't think to bring your wand out with you. In case something exactly like this happened."

She wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That she had her wand with her but she could not. And dammit, that smirk on his face was enough to let her know that he knew he was right.

"Bugger of Malfoy."

"I got no problem with that. It isn't me that is going to have spend all night out here till some one realises in the morning that your missing." He laughed and jogged back to the castle.

Already she could feel the dampness seep through her clothes, her very bones felt cold, making her shiver. The pain in her ankle was giving her a very bad headache. She almost laughed. How stupid she had been when she thought that things could not get worse.

Then suddenly it was gone. Her head no longer hurt, her ankle stopped aching and she was warm as if someone had set a fire in front of her. Looking around, she could see Malfoy at the entrance to the castle slipping his wand back into his pocket before slipping through the door. Standing slowly her ankle held her weight.

What the hell? Had Malfoy just helped her out? Why? What does he want?


	2. You got something against papers?

**Hey there all**

**So we have another chappy up. They won't all be up as quickly as this one has been. I have had some spare time and I was using it up. **

**Okay let me know what you think.**

Ginny sat at her house table in the great hall. It was that moment just before everybody descended from their rooms, to fill their empty stomachs. Ginny was not a morning person. In fact the only reason she was up so early this morning was because of one very poor night of sleep. By the time she had gotten back to her room, whatever spell Malfoy had put on her had worn off leaving her feeling absolutely awful. She had tried to heal her ankle by herself but her head had been hurting so bad that she had given up and tried to get some sleep. Her dreams had been plagued by memories of her first year at this very school, memories that never seemed to leave her alone. But she dealt with them. She dare not tell anybody that she still had them. People had only just stopped looking at her with pure pity in their eyes. Ron, Harry and Hermione had opened their eyes and began to come to grips with the fact that she was growing up. It was too early for them to see that she had grown up.

Speaking of the golden trio…the three of them walked into the hall. Ron's arm was around a sleepy looking Hermione, Harry trailing slightly behind, trying in vain to straighten his tie.

"Morning, Gins." Ron muttered patting her head and sitting opposite her with Hermione.

"morning." she muttered back.

"You're looking a little rough this morning, Ginny? Not sleep very well?" Hermione asked. Reaching over the table to straight Harry's tie for him, he then sat down next to Ginny.

"Thanks." He muttered to her.

"It wasn't great but okay. You don't look so awake yourself." Ginny answered. Being slightly vague and trying not to be sick as she watched everyone else start to eat their breakfast. She could never understand how people could be hungry in the morning. She never was the thought of food turned her stomach. She only came and sat at the table for the mail. Then she normally left for a walk or something along those lines.

"Mione was up late studying. I had to go down to the common room and carry her to bed at about 3." Ron said looking at softly at his girlfriend. "Mind you…we didn't really get much sleep after that."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. Giving him an elbow in the ribs. But the blush on her cheeks and the glow in her eyes showed that her brother spoke the truth.

"Now I'm going to be sick." Ginny muttered.

"Tis okay for you." Harry said. "You don't have to see them in classes together. I need to start carrying a bucket around with me."

Ginny chuckled.

"What's funny?" Hermione asked, while wiping egg yolk from Ron's chin.

Harry and Ginny were saved from answering as a wave of owls swept through the great hall. A paper was dropped in front of her. She picked it up and stood to leave.

"Okay I am gone to read this but I will see you all at lunch." She said and started to make her way to the doors.

"Ginny." Harry shouted out. "You forgot this letter."

Walking back she took the letter from Harry's hand. Thanked him and headed out to the lake. There would be a quite place to sit and read before she went to another day of mind numbing studies. She was not dumb. But there was no way she was as smart as Hermione. The brain of the golden trio. Mind you. Ginny didn't really want to be, she just wanted something that would make her stand out other than being the only girl Weasley in 4 generations, and all that that implied.

Choosing a spot that had her back to the castle she sat and looked out across that lake for a second or two. This was not a view that you just got bored off. Everyday there was something new to see.

Picking up her paper she started to read. The further she got into the paper the worse her mood got. There had been more attacks on Muggles; there was no doubt that it had been Deatheaters. There mark had been seen by many. It had taken the ministry hours to get rid of it. Muggles were having their memories wiped left, right and centre.

The parents of Muggleborn witch twins had gone missing. Although the paper didn't just come and say they had been killed and it was more than clear that's what had happened.

To add to all of that, there was to be more investigations into loyalty within the ministry, this meant more stress for her dad. Merlin! Would they not just leave him alone? He is one of the most loyal people she knew. Why couldn't they see that he needs time to get better?

Standing up she growled with frustration. Walking to the edge of the lake she swung her arm back and threw the paper as hard as she could. Watching it fall and splash softly on the waters surface did very little to make her feel better.

"Calm down now weaselette." Came a deep voice from behind her. "You might do yourself another injury."

Giggles told him that he was not alone either.

"Oh look at her drake…she's all mad. Her hair matches her cheeks!" said the unmistakeable high pitched and scratchy voice of one Pansy Parkinson.

She would do best if she didn't turn around and look at them. She would do even better if she didn't say anything.

But Malfoy clearly didn't like her lack of response. He came and stood next to her and looked out across the lake with her.

"Something you didn't like in that paper? Or you just got a problem with papers in general?" he asked looking down at her.

Still she said nothing. Nor did she turn to look at him.

"Oh maybe she has lost her voice." pearls of laughter streaming from Pansy's mouth.

"I wish you would." Malfoy muttered.

This caused Ginny to look at him. She must have heard him wrong. There is no way he could have said that. He merely looked at her once more and raised his eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something but turned back to the lake again.

"Come on drake she is being boring today and I am getting coooollllddd." Parkinson whined.

Malfoy spun round to look at her. Ginny could feel the tension radiating off of him.

"Well go inside then. I want to carry on." When she didn't make to move he snapped "NOW!" she quickly turned and left.

Ginny braced herself for the next lot of cruel words to pour from his mouth. She didn't have long to wait.

"So you didn't answer my question? You got something wrong with the paper or just what was written on it?" he asked once again looking out over the lake with her.

After a moments silence he went on.

"If it was the paper maybe you shouldn't buy it if it affects you so. Although I have to say, I think it was what was in the paper that got to you. I wonder what exactly." He walked around her and stood at her other side. "Was it the story about more poor, poor Muggle attacks? Or was it the muggleborn twins losing the parents. I have no doubt that they are dead."

"Well you would know Malfoy." Ginny said softly.

"Ah…so she does speak. And how, may I ask, would I know?"

"You have no doubt that they are dead and I have no doubt that you were there by your father's side doing It." her voice had never raised. Instead it sounded like she was just stating a fact, which she was.

"If that's what you want to think then carry on. I can see that this would be a waste of time." He turned and picked up her letter off the floor. "As would reading this."

Ginny was about to take a step forward and take the letter off of him. But for some reason she stood where she was and watched him walk away. What was he talking about? What had been on that letter? And why had she not read that before the paper!

**Okay there we have it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I need to know if I should go on or just give up on it now. Quit while I am ahead.**

**HC**


	3. Did she do this too u!

Ginny was never very good at pretending, or hiding what she felt for that matter. She could never smile and laugh when she would rather sit alone and stare away into space. She could never keep her temper under raps the way that others could. She had come to face these facts. She had even come to live with them and there effects. But now would have been a good time to have other skills.

She looked across the common room at Hermione, Harry and Ron. They were sprawled over the big sofa in the corner. Their laughter could be heard by all. It lifted others moods. If the great Harry Potter could laugh and joke about with his friends then things could surely not be as bad as it has all been made out to be. Ginny sadly knew that they were. She also knew that her brother and his friends were trying to make some more happy memories, to keep them going in the dark times ahead.

Dammit she had enough of this. Standing she headed for the door and stomped out and down the steps. Reaching behind a statue of an owl she grabbed the pair of trainers she kept there. Lifting them to her nose she gave a little sniff. Yep the house elves had cleaned them again. Poor little things…they smelt really bad last time she took them off. Popping off her shoes she slipped on the trainers and slid her other pair behind the statue. Ginny then made her way to the door and slipped out into the cool night. The darkness hitting her like a wave…and she loved it. Finally there was something else in the world that was as dark as her mind. Sure it only last a couple of hours but it felt good to remember that even the earth had to given into the dark sometimes.

Jumping up and down on the spot a couple of time she started off for the lake. Rounding behind a hedge she fell face first into the ground. The breath rushed out of her body and she couldn't quite catch it back.

"Damn.' She whispered.

Then a heavy wait hit and held her in place between the shoulder blades.

"You should watch where you are going baby Weasley.' Pansy Parkinson growled. 'You could have hurt me.'

"Shame I didn't." she whispered again, still finding it difficult to breath, the weight on her back having more to do with it than the fall.

"Oh look…she thinks she's funny." Pansy put more weight on her foot. 'Listen up little girl, Things are going to happen really soon. Things that may cause people harm. Things that may make people cry and others laugh. Things that are going to be just what this world needs."

"Parkinson…if your dying then just tell me cause I can laugh now…" she could have come up with more but Pansy cut her off quickly with a swift kick to the side.

"Shut up. You are so stupid you just don't get it. You life is fucking over…your screwed. It's time you fucking faced It." with one more kick she left, storming back up to the school.

Ginny slowly rolled over on to her back and stared up at the stars. It was annoying but the Bitch had a point. She did have to face up to what was ahead. She couldn't just sneak out into the dark and assume that when she got back inside that everything was going to be fine. Her life was screwed and if she didn't get herself together it could well be over.

The future was getting closer everyday. It sounded beyond insane but that's how it was. It was like a great big storm cloud that rumbled every now and again just to remind you that it was there. No one knew quite what it would bring when it finally exploded. Some people didn't care, others berried there head in the sand and some got ready to face it head one. Giving it everything they had. Ginny on the other hand could not quite make up her mind what she was going to do. A part of her wanted to be ready, wanted to make Deatheaters pay for what they had done. But another part of her wanted to hide, wanted to find a dark corner and hope that no one could see her there. Everything felt so big and damn straight terrifying. And Ginny felt small and completely unable to deal with it.

"You have a strange way of jogging Weasley."

Sitting up too quickly Ginny made her head spin.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked putting a hand to her head to try and make it stop. "Come to rub it in?"

He merely raised an eyebrow at her and jogged on past. Ginny did nothing but watch him. The need to exercise and feel that release left her in a rush. Getting up she walked slowly back to school. The pain from her sides made its self known.

The next morning Ginny was stood in the queue outside the hospital wing. The pain in her side had not lessened since the night before, causing her one very bad night sleep. Now of all things she had to wait in this cue till everyone else had had their aches and pains seen too. Putting her hand on her right side she gently messaged the aching area.

"How did you manage to pull a muscle when all you did was lay on your ass?"

Growling Ginny ignored Malfoy.

"I'm not saying it's not a good ass but it could do with some work. Give it a year or two and the cheeks will be rubbing the back of your legs. And that's not even covering the weight that you will put on. It will be shame to see those hips disappear beneath the flab."

"Shut your face Malfoy. If it had not been for your stupid Girlfriend I might have had a jog last night. Instead she put me right off."

Someone bumped into her as they walked past, making Ginny cringe and give an involuntary yelp.

Malfoy frowned. "What are you talking about ginger?"

She gave a snort that made her cringe again.

"Like you don't already know."

Someone else was finally seen to and the queue moved on a little.

"Do you honestly think I would have asked if I had already known?" he said in a condescending voice.

She turned around to look at him and raised an eyebrow in the manor that he had done the night before.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend? I'm sure she would take great pleasure in filling you in."

With that she moved further up the queue and stopped in front of the nurse.

"Hi there honey, how can I help you?" the nurse asked without looking up.

"Could I just have some pain killer potion please?" Ginny asked.

"Have you been drinking? Would you rather a Hangover cure?" she asked still not looking up.

"No I have not been drinking and no I would not like a hangover cure. I would like some pain killer potion."

The nurse finally looked up and asked "Why?"

Ginny looked around her. No one was watching and Malfoy was starring out the window. She took a deep breath and looking back at the nurse, she pulled up her top to show the nurse.

"fuck." She thought she heard some one curse.

Pulling her top down and spinning round she looked to she who had said it. But everyone was just the way they were before.

"There you go honey." The nurse handed her a small green bottle. "This time I won't ask where they came from but I will next." With that she called for the next.

Holding her head high she walked past the people still waiting. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Did she do that to you?" A deep voice practically growled.

Ginny looked up in shock. Was he annoyed for her? Not at her but _for_ her?!

"I asked you a question. Did she do that to you?"

For a second or two, Ginny had no idea what she was meant to say. Then it struck her…this is Draco Malfoy for Merlin sake!

"And I have already told you to ask her."

With that she pulled her arm back and stormed down the corridor and round the corner. Not really aware of the grey eyes that followed her the whole way.


	4. the choice

**Okay people, here is another little bit of my story. sorry i have not been on in a while i have just moved flat and it has taken a while to get the net set up here. plus i have had some amazing news...i am pregnant! i still can't believe it and am in a major state or shock but me and the bf r very happy. sorry i'm going on and on ain't i.**

**well my readers...the ones that haven't given up on me. read on...**

It took 4 days for the pain in her side to disappear, although now she had some sparkling bruises. They had moved on from the blue and yellow colour to a deep brown. They were perfectly shaped in the style of Parkinson's shoes. Ginny had found herself avoiding Malfoy. Not that this wasn't something she normally did but now it was for different reasons. Now she was ducking behind corners or hiding behind bookcases because she didn't want to see that look in his eye again. That look that she had never wanted to see but now wanted to see again. That was why she avoided him. There should be no look that Malfoy gave her, she wanted to see again. There was something so wrong with the look. Never had she seen him so angry before. She had seen him at what she thought was his worst, now Ginny had come to realise that was nothing. The thing that got her the most was that the anger was not directed at her, it was for her. He had been angry for her. It just wasn't right. That's why she now sat at the very back of the library hiding behind a book pretending to read it and ignoring the conversation that was going on between Malfoy and a first year student in the next row.

"I want you to watch her." Malfoy said in a low voice, not quite low enough that she couldn't hear him.

"Okay Mr Malfoy." The first year said back. "But why?"

"I am not paying you to ask questions. I am telling you what I _am_ paying you to do."

"Yes sir. But what if people see me following her…I will be beaten sir." The first year said with worry in his voice.

Malfoy sighed loudly.

"I will take care of that. Now do as you're told." He snapped.

There was silence for a moment. Then the first year spoke up again.

"Em…where is she?"

WHACK.

"I don't know. That's why you're looking for her!"

Ginny stayed very still worried that even the sound of her breathing was going to alert Malfoy to her whereabouts, leaving him free to rip the piss out of her. But it didn't really matter, the sound of footsteps let her know that they were leaving.

Who did he want followed? It seemed really strange that Malfoy cared that much about somebody to want them followed. It was just strange that he cared full stop. Finally deciding that the coast was clear, Ginny got up and walked slowly out of the library. Her head down and her arms wrapped around her books which were being held close to her chest. What was the point in even studying anymore? Hermione would never give up, which of course is what's keeping Harry and Ron working. Yet Ginny wasn't really in that group. She once had loads of friends, surrounded by them all the time. They sort of drifted away after her dad was attacked. Okay maybe not drifted but pushed. So now she was alone and dealt with things by herself. Keeping a diary was out of the question. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down her spine. Nope the only thing she did was jog and look how that was turning out. She ends up with a twisted ankle and then a beaten body.

Ginny walked all the way to the Gryffindor tower, looking out of one of the windows on the way up the girl's stairs, she saw that it was pouring down with rain. Really not jogging weather and yet perfect jogging weather all at the same time. It simply meant that no one else was going to be out. Parkinson was not going to go out in the rain and Malfoy wouldn't want to ruin his hair. Not that he kept it gelled back like he use to. But even he was not mad enough to go out in the rain, unlike her.

Reaching the top of the steps she grabbed her jogging kit and went to the bathrooms to change.

Once out on the grass she already felt much better. Soaked through but much more alive, more alive than she had felt in a long time. Jumping up and down on the spot she got ready to go round the lake. This was going to be the most fun she had had in a long time.

Setting off, her feet fell into a good rhythm. Breathing deep she let the wet air fill her lungs and bring a smile to her face. Her footfalls made a delightful noise on the ground. Now was the time to think…What was she going to do? Join Harry and what had become his band of merry men. Or give up and run away. Find somewhere she would be safe. Somewhere nobody would be able to find her. Was there really such a place? If, heaven forbid, the Deatheater's and there leader won would she ever be safe. Her and her family have been marked as muggle-lovers, which although true has marked them as top targets. And lets face it with their hair colour there was no running and hiding from it. It didn't really leave her with much choice then did it. Die or die trying to not die. Die after being a wimp and hiding or die trying to save the world and the people she loved.

Ginny stopped by the edge of the lake trying to catch her breath. The lack air was not being caused by the jog, but by the conclusion that had taken such a silly amount of time to reach. Having made it now, she felt like a fool. There was never a choice. She was a Weasley, they may not be the brightest people but they were not runners.

"I will fight." She said to herself. "I will fight for my family, for my friends and whatever's left."

"Brave words for such a little person."

Ginny jumped what felt like a mile in the air.

"You won't be much good if you can't even tell when someone has been jogging behind you for the last half an hour." Malfoy said in a calm voice.

He walked forward and stood next to her looking out across the lake.

"Malfoy what the hell do you want? You know I might start to think you like me." Ginny sneered

He merely snorted. He passed her the paper he was holding.

"As much as I hate to say it but Pansy has a point."

Ginny looked down at the paper and read the headlines. More attacks, 4 more since she read the paper at the start of the week. But what really caught her eye was the loyalty within the ministry article. 2 people were being questioned, treated like threats to the public. Of course what she knew that meant was they were not falling into line like everyone else. The 2 people were not mentioned by name.

"Please keep your head down dad." Ginny muttered under her breath having forgotten that Malfoy was even there.

She read on in the article trying to see if she could pull anymore information out of it, then she read it again. But it was no good. She could get no more out of it; it said what it said and sadly no more.

"No one is safe. Not your dad, not your mum and none of the rest of your huge ginger family." Malfoy said

Ginny's head sprung up and turned to Malfoy. She looked him straight in the eye which was not the easiest thing to do being a good bit shorted than him.

"Is that a threat?" she growled at him.

"You wouldn't no what a threat was if it came up and bit you on your tight behind." He snapped back.

"Fuck right of Malfoy." She took a step closer to him, getting right in his face as she got madder. "I'm not afraid of you. My family is not afraid of you or anything your so called lord could bring down on us. We can take it."

"You could take nothing. Bloody look at you. You read the paper, you read about these things that are happening, but what does the little baby do? Fuck all. So you no what, go back to your little world. They know you there; people in the real world don't care." He practically shouted back.

"If that's so then leave me bloody well alone." She said stomping her foot. She knew it was childish but she need to release a bit of the energy flowing through her.

Suddenly Malfoy calmed down. He looked away from her and out across the lake. His body still turned towards her, in fact, now that she thought about it they were standing very close. The rain had stopped and she could feel a little bit of his body heat hitting her cold numb body. Slowly he turned back to look at her.

"I can't." he whispered and before she knew what was happening he leaned down and kissed her.

It was not a gentle kiss; it could not even be called and pleasant kiss. But it was rough and full of anger, hate and if she wasn't wrong burning lust. Ginny didn't even get a chance to think about what she should do, kiss him back or push him away, because as soon as he had kissed her he stopped.

"I wish I could but I bloody can't." he titled his head back and gripping her arms so hard she knew she was going to bruise, he let out a loud deep yell.

He quickly turned and left her, not for the first time, stood by herself at the lake.

**right that is all ur getting for now. i am working on the next chapter now. and i mean right this sec. **

**HC**


	5. Do you think i'm a deatheater?

**Hey there all. i know i know it has been ages since i have written anything. But i have a lil one to look after now. plus i got all the wedding plans to try and sort out. But i have missed sitting down and just writin. so the hubby to be has taken the lil one otu and i have just been free to write. tis not long cause i have to do other things to. but i promise i will be back and sooner than before. **

Ginny walked into the great hall. There was about 10 minutes till breakfast finished. The prefect time to slip in while people where leaving, grab herself a couple of pieces of toast, and not have to speak to anyone. This was an art she had mastered. She smiled to herself softly, there would be no more moaning about being lonely when she, in fact, went out of her way to avoid other people. She looked down the Gryffindor table and spotted no one she was friends with before, perfect. Popping herself down at the end of the table she reached for a couple of pieces of toasts, buttered them then looked about the table for a paper someone might have left behind. Not spotting one she frowned. Strange, someone always left a paper behind. She looked over at the next table to see if they had one she could pilfer. Nope…not one. Frowning again she looked at all the students left in the room, which was not many and noticed that they were ALL reading papers. What the hell is going on?

Looking across at the Slytherin table she spotted Malfoy. He was looking straight at her which made her jump a little. Picking up his paper he tied it back around his jet back owls leg and whispered to it. The bird took off gracefully and circled the hall a couple of times before landing down in front of her. Holding out its leg it waited for her to untie the paper.

Ignoring the bird, Ginny looked back up at Malfoy to find him still watching her. He merely raised an eyebrow and kept watching. Looking away from the grey eyes that were burning into hers she looked back at the owl and then its leg. A feeling of trepidation crept through Ginny. What was the paper going to say, it was clearly something important otherwise everybody else would not be so glued to it. Slowly and with slightly shaking fingers, Ginny untied the string holding the paper to the owl's leg and went to open it. The owl distracted her for a moment with a loud 'toot'. Staring at it with a look of alarm she bit her lip. Birds were something she was not very good with, in fact, much to her shame they freaked her out a little bit. Something about their eyes and the threat of a bite from their killer beaks always got to her. Glancing at Malfoy she saw him raise his slice of toast. Begrudging the owl she held up her slice of toast only to have it pecked out of her fingers. But it had the desired result that she was after; the owl finally flew away, toast and all. Not wanting to see Malfoy's mocking eye's she looked down at the paper. The headlines caught her attention straight away…

_**Deatheaters found in Hogwarts**_

Already she could feel her fingers go numb. The hairs on the back of her neck started to stand on end. Her head turned towards the head table and noticed that none of the teachers where there. She had not thought this was odd before cause of how late she had come down. Looking down her table there was no Harry, Ron or Hermione. But once again she had not thought this was strange for the same reason. Clearly there was more to it than had met the eye.

Not wanting to read the paper when she was being so closely watched, not only by Malfoy but by many other students dotted about the hall. Standing, forgetting about her toast, she grabbed her bag, the paper and left the room, trying to pretend like she hadn't a care in the world. This of course could not have been further from the truth.

With no thought on her part at all her feet took her out of the school and down to the lake. Walking to the far side she found a tree and sat down next to the trunk. Not caring that her skirt was soaked through in a matter of seconds due to last nights rain fall, she un-folded the paper and read the article.

_There has been a suspicion among many wizards and witches in the magical world that our children are no longer secure in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. This was proven last night. _

_In the wee hours of the morning 4 Deatheaters were discovered in the school. The dark wizards are thought to be the age of the school children but raised under He-who-must-not-be-name. It's known for some time that there families believe strongly in the dark arts and yet nothing was done to keep them away from our children. Nothing has been done to make the innocent safe. Nothing has been done to alert out poor children that they are no longer protected in the place they are living and being taught in. so I ask only one question…what is being done? What is being done to make sure our children are in safe hands? What is being done about a headmaster that is clearly not in full charge of his school? For surely if he was these dark followers would not be at the same place as our loved ones. _

_The headmaster has made no comment as of yet nor, has anyone else in the higher levels._

That's it. That's all the article said. The picture that accompanied the piece was a simple shot of Hogwarts under stormy weather. But it didn't matter if the article had been longer; from their point of view it was a good thing that it was so short. It left more up to people's imagination. And that was far more deadly than the written word. A rather large seed of doubt was planted into everyone's mind about Dumbledore and the safety of the pupils at Hogwarts. And let's not forget the restlessness this will cause in the school amongst the pupils. People will pick fights with each other believing that they are the Deatheaters. But what Ginny did not understand is that the paper said that they had found Deatheaters in the school. Even though Ginny did not talk to people anymore she was still sure someone would have told me if there had been something happen last night. And that's not forgetting that Ginny herself had been out late the night before. After Malfoy had kissed her she had walked around aimless trying to forget what had just happened. Not that it had worked. But this was getting off track.

"I would know if something had happened last night." She said aloud to herself "I'm sure of it."

"You know that is a really bad habit you have." Malfoy said behind her "talking out loud."

Ginny jumped then growled.

"It would be fine if you didn't creep up on me all the time."

"You're just lucky it is me that's creeping up on you and not one of the Deatheaters." He said, sitting down at the waters edge, clearly not caring if he got wet too.

"You're right it is a habit I should kick. There are only so many times I can have the leader of the so called Deatheaters in the school listening in on me." She snorted and started to stand.

"You don't really believe there are Deatheaters in the school?" he asked softly.

Ginny paused. Not totally sure wither she should walk or answer him. And if she did answer him what should she say…would she give something away that she shouldn't?

Malfoy turned his head to look at her, waiting for her reply. What was the harm, she decided.

"No, I don't." she replied just as softly as him.

Malfoy nodded then looked back across the water.

"Nor do I believe that Dumbledore is not all with it. He is the best thing to happen to this school and he would…will defend every child in this school till there is not a breath left in his body." She said far more firmly.

Once again Malfoy just nodded.

Snorting again, Ginny stood and started to walk away from him.

"I am pleased that you have a good head under all that red hair of yours." He said.

Ginny paused and turned back to him.

"Well thank you so much o mighty one!" she said sarcastically.

Malfoy snickered slightly. "It's nice to know that you don't let this news harm your sharp tongue." He turned to look her up and down, making Ginny feel very uncomfortable. "You didn't eat any breakfast. You should get something to eat. I have a feeling that things are going to get very rough and you are going to need your wits about you."

"Aw…next you will be telling me you care." Ginny spat at him.

In the blink of an eye Malfoy was on his feet and standing right in front of her, his fingers digging into her arms once again.

"Ginny Weasley, do you think I am a Deatheater?" he demanded in a deeper huskier voice.

Scared so much by his sudden movements and death grip on her arms she said the first answer that came into her head.

"no." she gasped.

Looking her straight in the eyes for what felt like forever, he slowly let go of her and said softly.

"I think you mean that." he slowly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You do have a good head under your red hair." He paused, "not that I have a problem with your hair."

**Thanks for reading! please review...they make it worth it! **

**HC **

**xxx**


End file.
